It's Complicated
by x.carefree.x
Summary: Emma was a complex person. It's hard for others to understand her, but that was okay. She didn't expect them to. [Takes place after episode 1x04]
1. Chapter 1

Emma was a complex person. It's hard for others to understand her, but that was okay. She didn't expect them to. But to the closed-minded morons that are too shallow that judge based on looks, for example: Kara, Emma already knew what they thought of her. She was a conversation, the conversation about a girl that was never satisfied with her body, the girl that "just wants attention". But then again, a teenager with an eating disorder is kind of cliché. Despite her chic style and witty remarks she never was satisfied with herself. But she's never dreamt of killing herself, or harming herself in anyway. Although the doctors say she's harming herself with the way she's eating, she manages to get by.

* * *

><p>Emma was in the cafeteria, she stared at the tray full of food in front of her. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she saw the pictures she had taken with those girls from homecoming. Her thought went back to last night. The thought of people admiring her for disorder was odd at first, but she enjoyed the attention. Then the image of Leo and Kara appeared in her head, she quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought.<p>

She pushed the tray away from her and stood up to leave when Dash strolled in on his board. He rode in circles around the girl glancing at the tray then at Emma. "Aren't you going to eat at least a single chip?", he asked her, finally stopping so that he was right across from Emma.

Emma looked at him and then answered, "No". She began to walk away, leaving Dash at the table. He was a little worried, truth be told him and Emma weren't the best of friends but she's part of the Red Band and they looked after each other like family.

Emma walked the hall of the busy hospital, she stared down at her phone. Studying the pictures from the dance, the attention was definitely new. At her old school, she would usually be on the side lines observing the crazy world of high school from the outside, like most outsiders. But that all changed when she arrived at the hospital. Emma glanced to her right and saw Jodi and Leo's room, the memory of Leo standing up for Kara and then kissing her plagued her mind. She remembered their conversation after the came back from homecoming. . .

**FLASHBACK**

"Why? Why did you stand up for Kara?", Emma asked with strained anger.

"Because no one deserves to be pitied. No one pities you, Emma. You don't need to be here", Leo answered back. He looked at her with disbelief of her ignorance.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

His cold words echoed in her head, maybe she was taking them a little too personally. But he was right, she didn't have to be here. But if not here she would have to go back into that house where her mother and father would dedicate the rest of their live to learning everything and anything about their daughters eating disorder. To some people that's just parents doing their job, but in the daughter's eyes all you see is your, once happy, family crumbling right before your eyes and for a moment you blame yourself. It wasn't a feeling Emma was ever fond of, so if she'd have to choose the hospital would always be her choice.

Emma was brought back to reality by Nurse Jackson. "Emma? Are you alright?", she asked. Emma looked at her and realized she had been in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry", Emma replied before rushing off to her room. The young girl walked into her room and sat on her bed, she picked one of her current novels and began to read. Only so much goes on in a hospital, and reading is Emma's favorite past time.

About an hour or so later, Leo comes into the doorway. She doesn't see him, so he admires her from afar. Her bright brown eyes that sparkled whenever she would talk about something she's passionate about, and her cute small nose along with her pink, thin lips. _Perfection, _he thought as he studied the girl. Finally, he gently knocks on her door, catching her attention. She glances at him and shifts a little. "Hey", Emma said a little flatly. She put away the book she was reading and looked at Leo.

"Hey", Leo started off a little awkwardly, "I'm sorry for what I said last ni-". Before he could finish Emma cut him off.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I overreacted", Emma said while smiling at Leo.

"I didn't mean what I said", Leo said looking at his fingers then at the floor. "You may not need to be here, but I need you here", Leo said as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

Emma blushed a little, "Thanks Leo, for everything". For the first time, in a long time, Emma looked at him differently. She noticed his gentle dark brown eyes, and his electrifying smile. She could feel the butterflies slowly rising in her stomach, as the two continued their discussion. Her heart started racing and her cheeks felt warm as she began to blush even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know there are plenty of Lemma (LeoEmma) Fanfics so I wanted to try something new. You guys get to decide the who Emma will end up with, just review who you think Emma should ultimately end up with. ^.^ Also, I know this chapter is extremely short but next chapter will be longer and better written, promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two, it's not my best but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was fate, or at least that's what Emma thought. She was outside on the hospital's front lawn, reading her novel when two familiar voices called out to her. "Emma?", the two girls asked.<p>

Emma turned, surprised she exclaimed, "Brooklyn, Becky!". Emma hurried to her feet to greet the two girls that were hugging her small frame. Their perfume was overwhelming, but Emma didn't want to be rude. The two girls pulled back and admired Emma's body. "What are you guys doing here?", Emma asked curiously.

"My dad's sister had a heart attack or something like that so my whole family is like grieving or whatever", Brooklyn said casually. Emma stared at the egotistical girl in disbelief.

"Oh, and she called me to pick her up", Becky added with a smile. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the girl's ignorance. "What are you doing here?", Becky asked Emma.

Emma was debating whether to tell these girls, it wasn't like the living at Ocean Park Hospital was something to be ashamed of, but Emma really didn't want to freak out her new. . ._friends? _"Uh, I actually", Emma paused, second guessing her choice, "I live here".

Becky's expression looked a little confused, but she just laughed. Brooklyn wasn't even paying attention, she was busy updating her social media sites. She took out a blunt from her purse, not caring who was around, and she lit it. She inhaled the smoke, and looked at Emma. She offered the blunt to Emma, looking at her expectantly. Emma just stared at the roll of marijuana, she started to question herself. _No drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes, remember Emma?,_ she thought to herself. She kindly refused, and tried to back away from the putrid odor that the drug gave off.

* * *

><p>Dash watched from the window of Leo's room. Emma seemed to be acting weird, and it felt like he was the only one noticing. "Aye, is Emma alright?", he asked Leo. He continued to watch as the girl's influence began to grow on Emma. She hasn't eaten since homecoming and she seemed curious about the blunt, usually she never questions it just denies it.<p>

Leo looked up from his magazine, "Last time I checked, why?". Dash has been a little _controlling_ lately, especially when it came to Leo's love life but he'd never admit that to him. They were like brothers, he was just watching out for him. But Leo was used to these questions, it seemed like a routine really.

"She hasn't eaten since that dance you guys went to", Dash honestly answered.

"That's kind of how eating disorders work, Dash", Leo said while chuckling.

"Whatever, man", Dash said turning away from the window.

* * *

><p>After talking to Brooklyn and Becky for about 20 minutes, they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Brooklyn had given her a blunt just in case she changed her mind. Emma decided to go to the roof, somewhere quiet and private. However when she arrived, she saw Jordi staring out at the skyscrapers surrounding the hospital. He was sitting in one of the couches they brought up here for his leg's going away party.<p>

He looked sad, tired. He had bags under his eyes, and his expression looked worn out. His dark brown hair was a mess, Emma thought it looked kind of cute. She hid the blunt in her purse and approached her friend. She sat beside him and looked at him, he was a little surprised and shifted so that Emma had enough room. "Hey", Emma greeted softly. He only smiled, it was weak but she knew the chemotherapy was a real strain on him.

"I, uh, I heard about your mom", Emma started cautiously. She didn't want to push Jordi to talk about it if he didn't want to.

Jordi sighed and just stared ahead. The bright sun above their head, it's rays of light was warm against their skin. The air was crisp and the sweet silence lingered over them for a minute. Finally he said, "I just want to forget for a while. I just want to be a guy on a roof, free of cancer and worries for the rest of today".

Emma understood and silently nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay, Jordi". And for a moment he almost believed her, but he knew that it was a lie. But he cherished her words, it was good to hear them from someone other than himself. It's hard being all alone in a situation like his.

He knew why his mother left, she was afraid, unprepared. She couldn't raise him when he was little, and now she thought she could manage when he's grown and sick? It made him angry, it was like an open wound that refuses to heal. She stays long enough to convince him that she'll stay and then she leaves. _Some people never change_.

Eventually Emma grew cold and decided to leave, and Jordi stayed out a bit longer. When she got to her room, Emma found Leo waiting for her. "Hey", he said as his eyes met with hers. She was a little surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", she asked him. She set her purse down and didn't notice the blunt slip out and fall on the ground. Leo saw this and picked it up, he glanced back at Emma. She grabbed it from his hands, eyes wide and heart racing.

"You smoke now?". Leo asked in disbelief.

"Does it matter?", Emma asked with her back to him, trying to avoid his stare.

He walked around her so that he could see her face. "Yes, Emma, it kind of does", Leo answered, voice slowly getting a little louder. His voiced was laced with worry and concern.

"Am I not allowed to? Sorry Leo, but l don't need your permission for everything", Emma replied coldly. It sounded harsh, but she didn't intend for it to. She looked into Leo's eyes, she saw hurt and anger. She immediately regretted what she had said, but she didn't say anything.

He was only worried, concerned that she was losing who she really was. And that's the most important thing you can't lose in this hospital: yourself. He saw it at the homecoming dance, the way those girls had such an influence on her. Dash was right. "You're right Emma, like always right?", and with that Leo left.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I already knew most people would choose Lemma, but I did want to include and Emma and Jordi scenario. Review and let me know what you guys think, and what kinds of things you guys want to see in this fanfic. See you nect chapter :)<strong>


End file.
